twilight AIM
by Neka Marie
Summary: twilight characters get AIM randomness happens! who knew emmett peed his pants? its all here! i rate it m because i might get carried away in later chapters


**disclaimer:**

**me: hey stephenie are you willing to let me have the twilight series??**

**stephenie: nope.**

**me: how about borrow it?**

**stephenie: still no its all mine.**

**(bassically i dont own any rights to twilight those belong to stephenie meyer.)**

**bells+eddie**- bella

**bella4eva**- edward

**blondbeauty**- rosalie

**iluvponies**- emmett

**XxJazzyxX**- jasper

**iluvsales**- alice

**doc**- carlisle

**housewife22**- esme

**iluvsales has logged in**

**iluvponies has logged in**

**blondbeauty has logged in**

**iluvsales**- emmett you stole my sn and put ponies instead of sales!

**iluvponies**- no i didnt i dont know what you are talking about -shifts eyes-

**blondbeauty**- EMMETT DID YOU JUST PEE YOUR PANTS!?!?!?!

**iluvponies**- CRAP!

**iluvponies has logged out**

**blondbeauty has logged out**

**bella4eva has logged in**

**XxJazzyxX has logged in**

**XxJazzyxX**- emmett is soo freaked out i can feel it all the way down the hall what happened?

**iluvsales**- he peed his pants.

**bella4eva**- omc thats hilarious!!!!

**XxJazzyxX**- thats his 3rd pair today that he has peed in, he needs to learn to control his bowl movements.

**iluvsales**- i can hear rose yelling, i think he pooped too.....

**bella4eva**- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! if i didnt already not breath i would have just now died of laughter!!

**bells+eddie has logged in**

**bells+eddie**- hey guys, whats up?

**bella4eva**- emmett made a mess in his pants!!!

**bells+eddie**- really?

**iluvsales**- technically 2 messes, he pooped and peed.

**iluvponies has logged in**

**bells+eddie**- hahahaha

**bella4eva**- omc lololol

**XxJazzyxX**- ahahahahaha

**iluvsales**- *tries to hold in laughter*

**iluvponies**- whats so funny?

**XxJazzyxX**- learn to control your bladder!!!!

**iluvponies**- SHUT UP YOU GUYS! LIKE YOU DONT PEE YOUR PANTS SOMETIMES!

**XxJazzyxX**- nope you are the only one....except for that one time edward did.

**bella4eva**- shut up that was sooo not my fault!

**bells+eddie**- i dont want to know, can we please talk about something other than people peeing their pants?

**bella4eva**- okay, for you, love!

**XxJazzyxX**- oh i know lets play virtual celebrity jeopardy!

**bella4eva**- i call to be trebek!

**XxJazzyxX**- i call to be sean connery!!!

**iluvponies**- i call to be burt reynolds!!!

**iluvsales**- i call to be sharon ossbourne

**bells+eddie**- ummm i guess im the audience

**bella4eva**- okay and the categories are potent potables, the color red, at the movies, an album cover, how many fingers am i holding up, and thats connery since you are in the lead pick a category.

**XxJazzyxX**- this is my lucky day trebek! i will take all the moves for 200.

**bella4eva**- thats at the movies. how about how many fingers am i holding up? for 400. 3--thats how many fingers i am holding up.

**iluvsales**- bzzzz! *holds up dog* minnie says your holding up seven!!

**bella4eva**- no. lets move on how about an album cover for 600, this albu-

**XxJazzyxX**- bzzzzz you mean anal bum cover?

**bella4eva**- .....how about we pick a new category? okay? okay, how about thats italian for 200.

**iluvponies**- bzzzzz i met an italian guy once, name was mario, he has a video game, cool guy mario, he liked to jump and hit blocks, has a brother named luigi.

**bella4eva**- yeaaaaaa.....oookaaay how bout we move on to final jeopardy? and the fianl jeopardy question is: is barney cool?

**-long silence-**

**bella4eva**- lets see what you wrote sharon, and you wrote frazzle snazzle, now lets see what you wagered, bleeble blabble, wow, you like to copy bill cosby dont you?

**iluvsales**- no, i dont, minnie wrote it.

**bella4eva**- you need to stop depending on that dog! now lets see what burt reynold wrote, and where is your podium?

**iluvponies**- i uh ate it? but just to let you know i like barney.

**bella4eva**- great, emmett you are getting out of character!

**iluvsales**- emmett you messed it all up!!

**iluvponies**- sorry im not good at improv....

**bells+eddie**- wow being the audience is reaaally boring!!

**bella4eva**- sorry my sweet, shall we play something else?

**bells+eddie**- please!

**iluvponies**- how about we play virtual truth or dare??

**iluvsales**- im not playing anything until you change your sn.

**iluvponies**- uh fine!

**iluvponies has logged off**

**iluvsales**- i will go get rose to play!

**iluvsales has logged out**

**blondbeauty has logged in**

**iluvsales has logged in**

**princessshugarplum has logged in**

**bella4eva**- emmett?

**princessshugarplum**- yes?

**bella4eva**- ya know what never mind, lets just play truth or dare

**iluvsales**- i will begin, emmett, i virtually dare you to virtually lick a virtual public bathroom floor!

**princessshugarplum**- uh easy i do that all the time in real life!

**blondbeauty**- ewww and you kiss me with that moulth!

**XxJazzyxX**- Haw Haw!!

**princessshugarplum**- dont make fun of rose! emmett does not approve!

**bella4eva**- wow emmett i didnt know you were smart enough to refer to yourself in third person.

**princessshugarplum**- i like unicorns!!

**bella4eva**- wow i guess i spoke to soon.

**princessshugarplum**- shut up eddie or i will send the little green men after you!!

**bella4eva**- what?

**princessshugarplum**- /// point turn!!!

**bella4eva**- umm are you ok??

**princessshugarplum**- gosh ed we all know thats how to call the little green men!

**iluvsales**- wow, im gonna go out on a limb here and guess that emmett has become delusional....i mean little green men? really emmett even that is crazy for you.

**princessshugarplum**- what did you just say?!?! you can insult me all you want but when you insult the little green men emmett gets angry!!!

**blondbeauty**- wow heh look at the time i gotta go bye guys!!

**XxJazzyxX**- um i have to clean my car...yea.. bye!

**bella4eva**- yea me too bye!

**bells+eddie**- heh wow what do you know i have to erm. give my cat a bath bye

**blondbeauty has logged out**

**XxJazzyxX has logged out**

**bella4eva has logged out**

**bells+eddie has logged out**

**iluvsales**- bella you dont even own a cat and why would you give a cat a bath anyway?!?!? please dont leave me alone with emmett!!

**princessshugarplum**- MUAHAHAH!

**princessshugarplum has logged out**

**iluvsales**- great now im alone.........

**iluvsales**- AAAAAAAAAA OMC EMMETT HAS ME!!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE LOG ON AND SEE THIS AND THEN COME AND SAVE ME!!!!

**iluvsales keyboard disconnected**

**doc has logged in**

**doc**- hi guys

**doc**-where is everyone? and how is alice's keyboard disconnected she has a laptop. oh well

**doc has logged out**


End file.
